Su Motivo para Seguir
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Muchos creyeron que luego de que ella se marchase él quedaría devastado. Pero no, él era el duque Bibi y tenía dos cosas muy importantes que proteger. Pésimo Sumary, espero le den una oportunidad.


**¡Hola bellas personas que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer esta historia! Espero de todo corazón que disfruten esta historia. Hana to Akuma ha sido un manga que no me he cansado de leer. Es… PERFECTO para mí al menos, aunque haya llorado a mares con su final puedo decir que quedé satisfecha.**

**Espero que les guste este intento de historia y que si la lees, me dejes un RR. **

**¡Anímate que son gratis XD!**

**Si alguien sabe de un manga así como Hana To Akuma, con demonios o con algún protagonista como Bibi. Amo a Bibi jejeje, por favor, avisen. Se ganarán el cielo.**

**En fin no los interrumpo más y espero que disfruten la lectura. No olviden sus RR.**

**Su Motivo para Seguir.**

El clima iba a la par con su ánimo, parecía, también estar compartiendo su luto. Una tarde primavera, época del año en que las flores florecen y la lluvia aparece. Por irónico que sonase, la época fue la precisa para que ella descansara.

A lo mejor su bella Hana florecerá nuevamente en alguna flor de su jardín, aquella primavera.

-Bibi-sama.

Escuchó como lo llamaban detrás de la puerta, era Tony. Con su voz apagada, cabizbajo, había perdido su usual alegría. Si él, que siempre conservaba la algarabía en la mansión se encontraba así. Se podía hacer una idea de cómo estaba el resto de la servidumbre.

Y no sólo la servidumbre, los señores, las visitas, todos.

-Pasa Tony.-Autorizó el moreno que aún yacía en su silla, mirando a la ventana, hacía el gran árbol de cerezo.

El lugar donde descasaba su flor, su Hana, desde hace apenas un día.

-¿Qué pasa, Tony?-Preguntó el gran duque demonio a su amigo, ya que Tony más que su mayordomo, era su amigo. Regresó a verlo, no traía buena cara-¿Pasó algo malo?

-No señor, ha llegado el correo.-El mayordomo observó como su maestro resoplaba y cansado volvía a sentarse con la vista en la ventana.

-¿Otra condolencia?-Preguntó el duque fastidiado. Habían llegado no cientos, sino miles de condolencias de hipócritas que nunca dejaron de criticar su matrimonio y que han visto de menos a sus hijos a pesar de ser duque y duquesa desde cuna.

No quería un pésame de parte de ellos.

-Cinco, de hecho.-Corrigió el pelirrojo.-Sé que usted me ordenó que no le trajera más correo, pero esta vez, ha llegado también una carta de su majestad, el segundo rey demonio.

-¿Mortiz?-Preguntó Bibi confundido y extendiendo la mano para recibir el sobre y ver su contenido.

Leyó su contenido y no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la petición. Firmaba como si fuese una orden, por lo que no podía negarse.

-¿Mis hijos?-Preguntó a su servidor.

-Ni el joven amo Yamabuki o la señorita Anzu han querido salir de sus habitaciones.-Explicó el pelirrojo-¿Quiere que los llame?

-No.-Dijo quedamente mientras recogía su sombrero y su bastón.-Sé que no han probado bocado desde ayer, oblígales a comer, con un embudo de ser necesario.-Ordenó.-Son mitad humanos, no pueden estar saltándose comidas así como así. Llegaré tarde.

-Así será señor.-Aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa el mayordomo observando como su maestro se marchaba de la mansión.

Bibi viajó al mundo de los demonios, donde todos lo recibieron como siempre. Con respeto y con miedo. Afortunadamente para ellos, nunca lo vieron con lástima. Eso no se los hubiera concedido.

-Ha venido a ver a Mortiz, avisadle.-Ordenó a un lacayo. Los otros lo miraban mal por su falta de respeto.

Patrañas, para él, por muy rey demonio que sea, siempre será el pervertido de Mortiz y le faltarán años de vida para que le perdone el haber hecho que SU Hana le diera un beso y la hiciera creer su novia.

-¡Bibi! Qué gusto verte.-Entró saludándolo animadamente el susodicho.-Lamento no haber podido asistir al entierro, pero como entenderás...

-No te disculpes.-Agregó cansado.

-¿Recibiste mis condolencias?

-Sí y te lo agradezco.-Era parte de la formalidad.-Ya te dije que no debías de disculparte.

-Claro, no haber ido a ver a una de mis ex novias en su lecho de…-No pudo terminar la frase puesto que fue golpeado por el bastón de su amigo.

-¿Qué quieres Mortiz?-Preguntó sin tapujos, ya harto de tanta tontería.

-Ofrecerte un conveniente trato.-Acotó el joven rey.-Vuelve al mundo de los demonios, Bibi.

Volver, desde que se casó con Hana no había vuelto. Quería pasar hasta el último instante de su vida a su lado y así lo hizo. Junto a ella vivió grandes e invaluables experiencias. La hizo su mujer, vivió la maravillosa tortura de, no uno, sino dos embarazos. Fue padre, vio nacer y crecer a sus pequeños, estuvo en su primer día de primaria y en la graduación de secundaria. Observó maravillado como el cuerpo de Hana cambiaba y seguía siendo hermosa.

-Veo que te has quedado sin palabras ante mi oferta, querido Bibi.-Siguió hablando el moreno.-Vamos, acepta, ya no tienes motivos para quedarte, sólo te torturarás a ti mismo recordando.

Es de entender que para Mortiz no tenga ningún valor el lugar donde vivió los noventa años más felices de su vida. Donde está ella.

-Agradezco tu amable oferta, pero no puedo.-Dijo Bibi volteándose, dispuesto a marcharse.-Ahora, me retiro.

-Hana-chan no volverá.-Habló Mortiz deteniendo el andar del duque.-Si te quedas en la tierra, sólo sufrirás y ella no hubiera querido eso.

-Tienes razón.-Bibi concedió que había acertado en ello.-Pero tampoco hubiera querido que deje a nuestros niños solos.

-Ya no son niños, podrían desenvolverse muy bien en el mundo sin ti.-Explico Mortiz.-Y te ayudará a superarlo.

El gran demonio Bibi sintió como una vena ascendía por su cuerpo y se alojaba en su sien. Mortiz estaba haciendo muchas cosas que estaban a punto de sacarlo de sus casillas. Lo compadecía, pretendía "ayudarlo" y hablaba de más.

Los tres pecados imperdonables para el gran duque Bibi.

-Quieres que lo supere.-Empezó a hablar en tono sombrío.-Y pretendes que lo haga alejándome de las únicas personas que me mantienen con vida en estos momentos.-Dijo lo último arrastrando palabras y apretando los dientes.-No me hagas reír, estaré con ellos hasta que muera.

-Y, ¿si ellos mueren primero?-Preguntó serio el moreno.-Recuerda que son mitad demonio nada más.-O si se enamoran y se casan, te dejarán.

-Entonces yo moriré después de ellos.-Explicó Bibi igual de serio.-Y si se casan, disfrutaré y viviré para mis nietos.

-Sufrirás más, Felton y Eleanor podrían cuidarlos y…

-Son míos.-Atajó.-Le prometí a Hana que los cuidaría, eran su mayor tesoro, y el mío también.-Encaró al Rey y lo miro altivamente.-No vuelvas a joderme con este tipo de tonterías Mortiz y no vuelvas a hablar de mis hijos, sino, olvidaré el poco respeto y agradecimiento que te tengo.

El rey observó como su amigo hablaba en serio y sonrió de medio lado.

-Tu hija es muy bella, tal vez…

-Nunca la volverás a ver.-Sentenció Bibi.

-Vale, no te pongas así. Aunque no lo creas mis intenciones eran de lo más buenas.

-Lo sé.-Habló con fastidio el duque.-Ahora me retiro.

-Bibi, cuenta conmigo siempre.

El aludido asintió y abriendo un portal al mundo humano se dirigió a su hogar. Ya era tarde y se había desatado una tormenta. Entró con sigilo, sin ánimos de molestar a nadie. Tony salió a recibirlo más no insistió en que le contase lo ocurrido.

Antes de ir a su recamara, pasó por la de los niños. Sí, niños, Yamabuki tenía setenta y Anzu sesenta y siete, él, doscientos setenta y cinco años. Aún estaban en pañales.

Encontró ambas recámaras vacías. Se extrañó un poco, pero, cuando se escuchó un trueno concluyó lo obvio. Fue a su habitación, aquella que compartió con Hana desde que se convirtieron en marido y mujer. Y ahí los encontró, agazapados y abrazados. El rostro de Anzu se hundía en el pecho de su hermano.

Normalmente no les gustaban las tormentas, otra cosa en la que se parecían a ella. De niños siempre iban a meterse entre sus sábanas. Muchas veces interrumpiendo su intimidad.

Anzu fue concebida una noche de tormenta y en menos de tres minutos Yamabuki llegó llorando asustado por los ruidos, era un bebé de apenas dos años.

Recuerda con añoro como fue tener a sus hijos en sus brazos, ver la devoción y el infinito amor que Hana les daba.

Verlos a los tres tomar las flores con sus manos era uno de los recuerdos más preciados de su memoria.

Aunque los embarazos fuesen una pesadilla, con los estragos y los antojos. Con Yamabuki, él fue el más afectado. Luego los llantos a media noche, las interrupciones, los celos de hijo al querer monopolizar a la madre, sus celos cuando algún moscón se acercaba a su princesa y ella, al igual que su madre hacía parecer sus preocupaciones estúpidas cuando les decía a los mocosos que ella se casaría con papá.

Cuando sonrieron por primera vez en sus brazos, cuando lo llamaron por vez primera "papá".

Cuando le sonríen con esa sonrisa que es como las flores.

¿Cómo podría dejarlos?

Es cierto, estar ahí sin Hana es doloroso, insoportablemente doloroso.

Al punto de que los tres se han aislado para tratar de sobrellevar el dolor a su manera.

Pero ve a Anzu, que es su vivo retrato, sólo que sacó más el carácter de él. En cambio Yamabuki es igual a él en apariencia pero tranquilo y dócil como su madre.

Eran su legado, lo único, palpable que Hana le dejó.

Y los atesoraría por siempre.

Con una sonrisa en los labios se acercó a sus hijos, se inclinó y besó a su niña en la mejilla, secando la lágrima rebelde que se negó a caer. Hizo lo mismo con su hijo.

Muestras de afecto que no las hace a diario, menos en frente de otras personas. Tal vez, por eso Mortiz pensó que para él hubiera sido fácil dejar a sus hijos.

Pero no, Anzu y Yamabuki eran suyos, eran lo único que le importaba ahora.

-Por favor, no se mueran antes que yo.

Rogaba que eso pasara, perderlos a ellos… ni siquiera lo podía imaginar.

Él los protegería hasta su último suspiro.

Y como por arte de magia, sintió como unos cálidos labios se posaban en su mejilla y el aroma de las flores llenaba la habitación.

Protegería el recuerdo de Hana, hasta el último de sus días.

Y sería feliz de hacerlo.

Después de todo, ellos eran su motivo para seguir viviendo.

**Fin.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Me hubiera gustado que sacaran un Omake después del final. O algún otro trabajo de la Autora.**

**Bueno, espero sus comentarios. Lo que sea, será bien recibido.**

**Recuerden que es mi primera historia del manga. No seáis tan duros con ella.**

**No olviden comentar.**

**Se despide con un beso:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
